


Changing Tides

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Broken Bones, Drowning, Fae Deceit Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of Angst, Major Illness, MerMay, Merman Roman, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Teen Virgil, injuries, lots of fluff, mermaid au, mermaid sides, merman logan, selkie patton, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: Virgil ends up overboard of his father's boat during a storm, and expects to drown in the sea. Instead he is rescued by merpeople, in more ways than one.
Comments: 126
Kudos: 448
Collections: Favorite Sander Sides Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I know it's nearly the end of may, but this still counts! Also, most of the serious tags take place in this first chapter, so be careful, folks!

He was in the water. He couldn’t tell which way was the surface, he was being tossed around by the currents like a leaf in a breeze. His lungs were already burning for air, he couldn’t see, the salt stung his eyes, and he gasped as he was slammed against a reef, pain lancing up his shoulder. Instinctually he inhaled, choking on water, gagging and only inhaling more as he flailed. The current grabbed him again, scraping him against the jagged coral, snagging onto his arm before the current tried to throw him head over heels out into the open ocean, screaming as he felt bone snap, before finally being pulled out past the reef. 

He felt unbearably heavy. He was vaguely aware of sinking, of falling deeper into the cold water, past the depths of the storm tossed waves, happy to just sink downwards, and let the current take him. 

He could taste copper in his mouth, bright spots the only thing he could see, and distantly he realized he was going to drown. It really wasn't that bad.

And there was music. Serene, beautiful music, that made him smile even as water choked his lungs, soothing him with warmth. He wanted to stay in that music, forever.

He felt something wrap around him, triggering his sluggish instincts as he struggled, feeling it grasp tighter as he realized he was speeding through the water, faster than any current he’d ever heard of. 

He was aware of air on his face, of being placed gently on rough stone, something prodded at his chest and he let out a choked gasp, coughing up buckets of seawater, hacking until his throat burned and he’d curled into a ball. 

He was shaking with cold and pure exhaustion, his clothes were obviously soaked and the sea breeze sent chills through every pore. He tried to push himself up, but fell back down with a pained whimper, his shoulder giving out under him. His hand came away red. He heard something, words he couldn’t understand, saw something large towering over him with orange eyes, and he tried to push himself backwards, away from the thing. 

It reached out to him, and he scrambled back farther into the cave, breath coming fast and sharp, eyes wide with fear. He was working on primal instincts. Large meant predator. Human meant predator. He winced again, breathing hitched from pain.

“English?” That word cut through his haze, and his head shot up, locking onto the creature’s for a quick second before darting his gaze away. “You understood that!” It exclaimed, voice echoing through the small space, making him flinch back even further, not that there was anywhere to go. The cave sloped down into the water, and sloped up maybe five feet. Still within easy reach of It. 

“No, no, it’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise! I need to go get someone who can help, but I’ll be right back, ok?” The thing hesitated waiting for a response, perhaps, but he’d already slumped over, unconscious and trembling. The merman let out a worried breath, before vanishing under the waves.   
…  
He swam fast and hard, practically crashing through the large kelp forest that led into his friend’s underwater cave. He needed him to be home, he doubted the mer would go out in this weather. 

“Logan! Lo!” He called, looking around. The cave was also filled with kelp, though it was kept trimmed and tidy, only two to three feet tall, except for the back where Logan usually slept. On the left side of the cave, there were shelves carefully crafted of driftwood that held all manner of human artifacts. The right held makeshift nests and an artificial reef, where Logan helped rehabilitate or shelter injured or orphaned sea life he came across.

“Roman, would you please quiet down? You’re upsetting them. Not to mention me.” Logan grumbled, emerging from the kelp, swimming over to the reef and soothing an eel who had peeked his head out, then rubbing the head of a sea turtle. 

Wheareas Roman had the white spotted blue tail of a Whale Shark, and shared its larger size, maybe 24 feet head to tail, Logan was closer to the human’s size. He was about 6 feet in length, his tail the black and gray striped and spotted of a Reef Shark, one gray fin emerging from his back as well. 

“Sorry, I know, but I need help.” Logan’s attention snapped to his friend, the worry clear in his voice. Something was hurt, that’s the only reason he’d be this anxious. 

“Let’s go.” 

…  
“No.” Logan said flatly, arms crossed. 

“Lo, please, you know I don’t have that power.” Roman pleaded, but Logan looked unmoved. 

“He’s a human. Do you know how many animals I find, tangled in their nets, starved, injured, drowned? Turtles choking on plastic bags they mistook for jelly fish, fish filled with toxins, dead spots in the ocean where nothing can survive, all because of them? They cut off shark’s fins then toss them back in the ocean to die. They throw explosives into whales to kill them for their oil. One less should not be mourned.” Logan replied, eyes flashing. 

“He’s just a kid, though. He didn’t do anything wrong! They were whale watching, I saw the boat. I let them see my tail and they got so excited!” Logan looked at him disapprovingly. 

“you shouldn’t take that risk. If they saw the rest of you-“ His attention was stolen by the human huddling in the back corner of the cave. He didn’t seem awake, quite, but he was talking. 

“I’m sorry… please… I didn’t mean it… I’ll do better… don’t” the human flinched, as if he’d been struck. “sorry, sorry, I’m sorry…” he whimpered, curling tighter against himself. Roman sucked in a breath, looking once again to Logan. 

The mer’s tail flicked uncertainly as he looked at the waterlogged human, drifting closer to the shore to assess him a bit more closely. His sweater was overly large, hanging down to almost halfway down his thighs, the arms pulled over his hands. He’d pulled the hood tight around his head. His dark pants were a bit faded, worn, his sneakers battered so he could see a toe poking through the front of one shoe, the sole separating from the other. He was too thin, too and he could see the dark bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. It was clear whatever humans this child was under the care of were not very nurturing. 

“Please Lo? I know most of them don’t deserve it but… he’s so small.” Logan could see what he meant. It wasn’t just that the human was physically smaller than the whale mer, it was how it was curled up tight, how even unconscious it was afraid, how it had clearly been hurt by its own kind. Only humans could be that cruel to their young, and it made him furious. Finally he sighed, face softening. 

“Alright. You’ll have to bring him closer.” He relented. Roman swished forwards, sitting on the rocky shore, tail dangling in the water, as he very carefully scooped up the small human in his large hands. The poor thing was too weak to even try and fight him this time, merely letting out a small hiss and clenching his fists tight as Roman lowered him just above the water level before Logan.

Carefully, Logan peeled the sweater off the boy, placing it on the shore. Then he turned back to the human, wincing in sympathy at his injuries. His shoulder was torn open, angry red scrapes across the entirety of his back. He had a large lump on the back of his head, and his hair was matted with blood. He noted a multitude of old bruises on his wrists, a faded yellow bruise across his cheek. There was also a multitude of new, dark purple splotches across his body. Most alarmingly, the boy’s right arm was bent at unnatural angle at the elbow, the bone snapped clean in half, part of it sticking out through the skin. 

Logan carefully held his hands over the boy’s chest, ignoring his wince and inhale of breath. He let his power flow through him and out of his hands, a soft green glow enveloping the human. Slowly, his shoulder healed, leaving not even a scar, the bruises vanished, the scrapes healed. Only the arm was left. 

“I have to set this back in place before I can heal it. It’s going to hurt… a lot. He’s not going to like it, but it’s necessary. I’m going to need you to hold him still.” Logan said seriously, looking up at Roman, who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. Roman nodded, shifting the human so he was laying flat across one of his hands. With the other he pressed carefully down against the human, making sure he wasn’t pushing too hard, fingers splayed so that his head was exposed. 

“Ready.” Logan nodded, gripping the human’s arm, carefully guiding the bone back into place. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I know, it hurts, I know, but you’ll be better in a sec.” Roman soothed, feeling the human trying to thrash underneath his hand. His brown eyes snapped open as he let out a strained shout. 

Logan held the bone in place, green flowing from his hands as he felt his way through the bone structure, rebuilding the joint and muscle tissue, repairing the ligaments and torn structures, rebuilding the bone strength, finally letting go with a sigh.

“Done.” Logan backed up, uncomfortable now that the human was awake, and had seen him. He avoided them when at all possible, he wasn’t the show off that Roman was. He loved flouncing for boats, singing whale song to them. He could sing siren songs as well, ones so beautiful any human would gladly drown themselves for it, but Roman was too fond of the land walkers to use that power, too gentle to sing when there was any risk of humans hearing him.

The human was now struggling against Roman’s grasp, who was doing his best to calm it, but the human seemed to be too afraid or disoriented to listen. The human managed to escape Roman’s hands, and splashed into the water. He floundered for a moment, before Roman lifted him to the shore, where he collapsed in a sputtering, shivering heap. 

“Oh goodness, are you alright? I’m sorry we scared you, but it was the only way to get you fixed up.” Roman explained, consciously keeping his voice soft so as not to startle it. 

“What… who… are you?” He choked out, arms hugging himself tightly, scooting so he was once again leaning against the back wall, knees pulled to his chest. 

“I’m Roman, that’s Logan. We are merpeople.” 

“Specifically, I am a Reef Shark mer, and Roman is a Whale Shark mer, hence his size.” 

“Oh great I’m surrounded by giant shark people, look if you’re gonna eat me or kill me or whatever, can you just do it? You might as well, not like anyone’ll miss me anyway.” He muttered the last sentence under his breath, shivering harder as he hugged his chest. The two mers exchanged a glance. 

“We have no intent to eat you, or otherwise do you any harm.” Logan answered, tentatively. “I healed your injuries as best I could, though you may still feel some soreness in your arm as that was a rather severe injury. You may also be light headed as you did lose a lot of blood, not to mention nearly drowning.” 

“fine. I’m… I’m fine… I guess. This is crazy, I’m probably hallucinating, but I’m sure it’s fine.” He whispered, rocking back and forth on his heels.

He was shaking. At this point he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or pain or cold, but it didn’t seem to matter at this point. Either this was real, and he was in a random ocean cave with two mermen or he was drowning in the ocean and this was his brain’s final death throes. He couldn’t quite decide which was worse. 

“What’s wrong with him?” He heard Roman ask distantly. 

“He’s too cold. Humans don’t have the resistance to cold that we do. Our bodies regulate it like any other ocean creature, but they aren’t built to withstand it. We need to get him properly dried and warmed, or he’ll get hypothermia.” His teeth were chattering, and darkness was closing in once again. He barely cared as he felt Roman scoop him up once again. He looked up tiredly as Roman held him close to his face. 

“I know you’re scared right now. I know you have no reason to trust us.” He hesitated, “I know the other humans didn’t treat you very well, so there’s no reason to believe we would be kind either. But I promise we’re going to help you. I promise I won’t let anything hurt you. I’m going to swim very fast with you, and I’m going to cup you in my hands so you’ll stay as dry as possible. I promise I won’t crush you. Ok?” Roman asked, looking at the human for any sign of aquiescence. 

“Roman, what are you doing? We should hurry before it gets worse.” Logan replied. 

“I want him to know what’s going on. It’s important he knows so he’s not scared. So he can decide to trust us.” Roman replied, looking back down at the kid. His eyes were closed, but he let out a long breath, nodding once. Roman cupped his hand over the human, heart cracking as he felt how hard the little thing was shaking, and how it clung to his hand for dear life. 

“The sea is still pretty rough. I’ll have to stay near the surface. Are you sure you want to come?” Roman asked, glancing at Logan. 

“Yes. You dragged me into this, I might as well see it through.” He replied, though Roman could tell he didn’t mean it harshly. If there was one thing Logan couldn’t stand it was creatures being abused or mistreated, and it was clear this human had been both. Without further ado, they swam out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan bring Virgil to someone they can trust to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting another chapter cause why not?

The water was still rough, but easily manageable for Roman, his powerful tail sliced easily through the water. It was a bit tricky swimming with his arms held above the surface, but he was careful, nonetheless. Logan swam directly below him, following in his wake for easier passage. 

They reached the rocky shores of a craggy island. Up a grassy hill from the shore a small cabin stood, dark smoke visible through the night sky. Rain pelted down, clouds obscuring the stars as they surfaced. 

Roman let out a low curse, then took a deep breath, keeping his hands cupped securely around the human. This song wouldn’t be meant to hurt or entrance him, but you never knew. He opened his mouth, a high, soaring note piercing the air, sweeter than honey and smoother than chocolate. 

Instantly, they saw the door to the cabin open, light pouring from the doorway. Then a human figure ran down the hill towards them, tripping over his feet, rolling the rest of the way down the wet greenery before getting back up and hurdling the rest of the way to the shore and the two mers. 

“What’s wrong?” He panted. That was the alarm call. He’d only ever heard it when they’d all decided on it and practiced, never in actual use. “Are you both alright?” he asked, looking between the two worriedly. 

“We’re fine. But…” Logan trailed off, looking to Roman, who carefully uncupped his hands, lowering them to the ground to reveal the human within. His eyes widened at the sight.

“He fell overboard and got washed away. Lo healed him, but…” He didn’t need to say more. The figure resting in his palm was almost deathly still and pale, having lost even the energy to shiver, curled into a ball so tight he was practically folded in half. His lips were turning blue.

“Oh poor baby. He musta been so scared…” he breathed out, blushing at Roman’s grumbled ahem. “Not of you, you big goof, I meant the almost drowning part.” 

“Patton, can you shelter him?” Logan asked earnestly. Patton bit his lip, looking between the two of them. 

“Doesn’t he have a family? Shouldn’t you leave him along some heavily traveled dock or try and find the boat he fell off of?” Patton asked, frowning at their uneasy glances. “What?” 

“It was… pretty clear from his behavior and speech that he doesn’t have the best family.” Logan replied softly after a moment. Understanding flashed across Patton’s face.

“oh. Oh of course. Of course I’ll help. I’ll get him inside, then, get him all settled in and cozy. You two should get home before this storm gets any worse. You can check in tomorrow, if you like, though I don’t know how much will have changed. He seems rather wrung out.” Patton replied, gently scooping the human into his arms. Though he looked barely taller than the kid and not nearly strong enough, he lifted the boy as easily as lifting a feather pillow. “By the way, do you know his name?” The two mers shook their heads a bit sheepishly. 

“We didn’t really have the chance to ask.” Roman replied, blushing slightly at his own rudeness. Patton shook his head. 

“That’s all right. I just hoped I’d have something to call him. He’ll just have to get better and tell me himself.” 

The kid pressed against him, seeking out warmth wherever his frigid body could find it, and briefly his eyes fluttered open. He looked blearily at Patton, before his gaze shifted out to the mers, lingering near the shore. Roman waved before vanishing beneath the waves, Logan hesitating a moment before following suit. He hated leaving a patient in someone else’s care, even if it was Patton. 

“no… no don’t… go…” he moaned weakly, eyes lingering on the shore.

Patton reached down to smooth back the kid’s hair, but he flinched back from the touch so violently it almost made Patton drop him. 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. You don’t like being touched, I’m sorry. But I’m gonna get you inside now, get you warmed up, get you some dry clothes, ok?” The poor guy was already out again, but Patton kept murmuring to him anyway, trying to convey warmth and safety into his dreams.  
…  
He woke up slowly, head feeling like it was filled with molasses. He was still cold, but not nearly as much as he had been. His body wracking tremors were now only small shivers, and he pulled the blanket closer around him. 

Blanket? He was curled up on a cushy chair near a roaring fire place, wrapped tight in layers of blankets, his clothes dry. Where was he? 

He remembered everything suddenly, as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Turning he saw there was a small offshoot hall, probably leading to a kitchen. Mermen. Merpeople. Was that real? Had that been real? How else was he here, if he hadn’t been scooped out of the ocean by a giant merperson? 

“You’re awake!” He jumped at the voice, as a brown haired, blue eyed boyish looking man sat down in a chair across from him. He shrunk down as small as he could, pulling the blanket tight around his head, so only his eyes were visible. 

“You’re probably a little confused. My friends found you and brought you here, so I could help take care of you. You were hurt. They fixed you up, but you were still very cold, and very wet, and you might be running a fever.” Patton leaned forwards, head resting on his hands as he looked at the kid, who drew back farther into the chair, breathing hitched. Patton leaned back again, hands up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get in your space. My name is Patton. What’s your name?” He asked. The boy didn’t answer. Patton cocked his head consideringly. They’d said he spoke English…

“Can you understand me?” Hesitantly, the boy nodded once, eyes gleaming from his blanket fort. “Ok… so you don’t want to talk right now?” Patton asked slowly. The boy nodded again, Patton let out a soft breath. 

“That’s ok.” He paused for a moment, consideringly. “Are you hungry? Or thirsty?” He shook his head no. Patton noticed his eyes were darting around the room, trying to take in every detail at once, looking for all the ways out, any angle of attack from danger, anywhere to hide. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe, ok?” The boy looked hard at him, neither nodding or shaking his head, clearly distrusting. Clearly understandable that he would be. But his attention was already fading. He watched as the boy’s eyes drifted closed despite himself, and he was out once again. 

Once he was sure the kid was sleeping, Patton crossed the room to him, placing a palm against his forehead. He still winced in his sleep, trying to pull away, but a second was all it took to feel that the he’d gone from too cold to a tad too hot. 

“oh boy kiddo. You are really putting us through the ringer, aren’t you?” Patton sat on the arm of the chair, looking down at the kid’s face. Even in sleep, he wasn’t relaxed. There was a slight frown to his lips, and he could see his eyes moving behind their lids as he dreamed. He let out a whimper, hand squeezing into a fist against the blankets. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright. Nothin’s gonna hurt you.” Patton instinctively reached out, remembering to pull back an instant before his hand touched the kid’s hair. He didn’t know how to help him. How to make him feel comfortable, safe. 

He got up, scanning through the bookshelf against the right wall. There were a plethora of scientific journals, as well as volumes of Shakespeare and booklets of plays. Those he’d gotten for Roman and Logan, since they couldn’t store them in their homes, he kept them here. He reached for his favorite, a collection of fairy tales, stroking its cover once before he sat back down on the edge of the chair. 

Maybe not being alone would make the kid feel better. Hearing a voice, something warm and soothing and nonsensical. He tucked another blanket tight around the boy, before opening to the first page, clearing his throat, starting to read.  
…  
BANG 

He flew out of the chair onto the ground. He was coming, he was drunk and angry and he was coming any second.

BANG 

He was hiding in the lower deck of the ship behind a crate of supplies, praying he would pass out before he came down, before he found him. 

BANG

He yelped as a hand gripped too hard onto his wrist, dragging him out from behind the crate. 

“There you are, boy.” His rough voice spit, and he felt a hard slap across his face. “You didna finish your chores.” He slurred. 

BANG 

“I did! I did everything, I swear!” He doubled over, a fist to the stomach. He couldn’t breathe for a moment. A rough hand gripped his face. 

BANG

“Don’t back talk me. You’re just as worthless as your mother.” That caught his breath, made him pulse with anger. 

“She knew better than to stick around here, so at least she’s smart.” He spat back, already anticipating the blow, it slammed into him so hard he bit his lip, feeling blood well in his mouth. 

BANG

He curled into the corner of the room, hands over his ears, eyes clenched shut, rocking back and forth. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, it was too much, it was all too much, any second he’d be dragged out from his hiding spot, any second he’d hear that harsh breathing, any second he’d smell sweat and alcohol, any second it would start all over again-

BANG

He needed to get out of here, he needed to move, he needed to run before he caught up, but he was frozen to the spot, frozen with fear, he couldn’t process anything, he couldn’t think anything, he wished he’d drowned in the ocean. 

BANG

He ran. He stumbled to his feet, shoved open the door, and ran. The wind whipped his hair, lightning crashed across the sky, though at the moment the rain had stopped. 

He’d ran across a field behind the house, up a higher hill, stopping at the top, panting for breath, climbing atop a large rock sticking up out of the ground. In his panic he’d brought the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders with him, and he pulled it around him now, blocking out the wind. 

He felt the panic still fluttering in his gut, still blurring his thoughts, but he didn’t have the will to run any further. He buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. He couldn’t get the memories out of his head, he couldn’t stop spiraling, he couldn’t stop remembering, he couldn’t breath again, he couldn’t see, he was just a shadow, just a remnant of something that used to be a person, used to have a name, used to matter. 

“Kiddo? What’re you doing out here?” Patton sat down next to him, but he barely noticed. 

Patton looked at the kid with concern. He was shaking, breath coming in uneven and unsteady gasps. Panic attack. He kneeled down in front of the kid, trying to stay far enough out of his personal space, while also being close enough to speak to him. 

“Hey, can you hear me, kiddo? I know it’s hard right now, but you need to breath. Can you breath with me? In,” He inhaled deeply, holding it for a long moment, “out.” He breathed. A few more breaths in and out, and he could see the kid start to mimic him, start to come out of his spiral. Finally, he let out a last shaky breath, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves, looking up at Patton, though not directly meeting his eyes. 

“sorry.” He whispered, voice so small it melted Patton’s heart. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, kiddo. You’re perfectly fine.” Patton replied, keeping his distance, almost holding his breath now that the kid was talking. 

“I didn’t mean to… i had… had a nightmare, is all. The thunder…” He trailed off, looking up at the sky. It was starting to lighten with dawn, the storm having moved off, clouds lingering overhead. He hugged himself tighter. 

“Thunder scares you?” Patton asked. The kid shook his head. 

“no. I thought… it sounded like… when he was angry.” Patton sucked in a breath. 

“No one is going to hurt you here. Not ever.” Patton said firmly. The kid bit his lip. 

“Were… were they real?” He asked, looking out to sea. Patton was confused for a moment, following his gaze. 

“Oh! You mean Logan and Roman? Yeah, they were real. They saved you.” He replied. The kid let out a sigh. 

“good. At least I’m not crazy.” He turned his gaze back to Patton. “How do you know them? You don’t look like a merperson, or whatever.” Patton grinned. 

“I’m way cooler than that. I’m a Selkie. Right now, I look human, but when I put on my seal skin I become a seal, a harbor seal, to be exact.” He explained, rather proudly. The kid arched a brow. 

“neat, I guess.” Patton cocked his head, getting to his feet. 

“You wanna go back inside? Or we can sit out here, a while longer.” The kid shook his head, pushing himself up, not taking Patton’s proffered hand to help pull him up. 

“Do you… have a name? Or something you want to be called?” Patton asked, as he held open the door for the kid, who hesitated a moment. 

“virgil.” So soft Patton could barely hear him, then he was past him, curling back up into the chair, burrowing under all of the blankets. Patton vanished into the kitchen for a moment, coming back with a bowl of warm soup, handing it to Virgil before sitting back down in his own chair, cracking open his book. He ate all the soup without complaint, then promptly fell back asleep, though he seemed more relaxed now, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton reconvenes with Logan and Roman, and gets a little more out of Virgil.

He was already down by the beach when they arrived. He’d left a note saying where he was going, just in case, but it didn’t seem like Virgil would be waking up anytime soon. 

“So? Is he ok? Has he said anything? Did he eat? He seems skinny.” Roman asked, tail flicking nervously as he perched on a rock near the shore. 

“He can’t possibly answer all those questions at once. You need to calm down.” Logan replied huffily. 

“Well excuuuse meee for being worried about him!” 

“He’s fine. He’s woken up a couple times, never for long. Logan’s healing can really take it out of you, and he is running a low fever, so I’d expect him to be in and out for a while yet. He did… well, he did have an incident last night.” Patton explained what had happened, the panic attack. 

“He didn’t say what it was about, exactly but… he said enough. I think you guys were right. About his home life.” Logan’s eyes hardened, and Roman flipped his tail, sending water spraying over Patton. 

“How could they? He’s so small, how could anyone-“ Roman cut himself off with a low growl, too angry to keep talking. 

“I know. He’s adjusting well, though. Honestly he’s taking you two in stride. Most humans would have gone nuts by now. He’s rather matter of fact about it, to be honest.” Patton commented, trying to draw away Roman’s attention. 

“He is young, they’re usually more likely to adjust easily to changes in their world view. Do you know anything more about him, personally?” Logan asked. Patton brightened up a bit. 

“He told me his name. It’s Virgil. I didn’t get an age, but he can’t be older than fifteen, I’d guess.” 

“He’s just a baby…” Roman murmured, looking absently at the waves. Logan snorted. 

“Don’t let him hear you say that. Humans of that age are notoriously stubborn and prideful, thinking themselves capable of making life decisions far outside their realm of understanding. Calling him a baby would be a definite insult.” Logan replied. 

“He’ll be glad to see you again, when he wakes up.” Patton said softly, ignoring Logan’s commentary. The mer turned to him, confused. 

“What? Why? How do you know? He probably barely remembers us.” 

“The one thing he asked me was if you two were real, and when you were leaving, he called out after you. I think he remembers you quite clearly, Roman.” Roman blushed a little.

“You know me, I’m unable to resist a fellow in need.” 

“Much to my dismay.” Logan grumbled, though it was plain he didn’t really mean it. 

…

Music. His world was filled with beautiful, heart breaking music. Notes soared like leaves on the wind, dropped as low as canyons, spiraled and fractured like light through a prism, notes melding and breaking and spinning off into a dozen melodies that all wove together in perfect harmony. 

It was dazzling and spectacular and it called to him in his heart, in his soul. He reached towards it, trying to swim through this darkness, trying to reach the light that was that well of sound.

He heard the swell of ocean waves, the rocking of the sea, the smell of salt, the mist of sea spray. He flew over the ocean, across the sun streaked sky, chasing that music, that so familiar music-

The door closed and he jolted awake, heart racing. He could still hear the sound of music drifting through his mind, the final echoes of an aria trailing into silence. He knew, in his bones, that the music had been calling him, trying to lead him somewhere, but he didn’t understand why, didn’t know where. He shook his head, shaking away the thoughts. 

“Hmm, that was not like that before, was it?” Patton asked, pausing in the entrance to the room, looking over Virgil. 

“What? What are you talking about?” He asked, arms crossed tight. Patton hummed, getting a silver plate from the kitchen, holding it up in front of Virgil as a makeshift mirror. 

His eyes widened, looking at his reflection. His hair, which had previously been a dull, dark brown, was now a deep peacock violet, shimmering to lighter purples at the tips. His eyes were brighter, too, almost electric purple, somehow. 

“What the hell… What did… did you do that? Did… did they?” He asked breathlessly. Patton shook his head, setting down the plate and sitting in his chair across from Virgil. 

“Nope. Neither one of them have color changing magic, not to mention I can’t imagine them using it without your permission.” Virgil ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. 

“whatever. Not like it’s the weirdest thing that’s happened to me this… well, how long has it been?” he asked. 

“You’ve been in and out for about four days.” Patton paused, looking the kid over. He looked healthier, more comfortable, less curled in on himself. More confident, already. “How are you feeling?” Virgil shrugged, looking away at the ground.

“alright. Better, I guess.” He replied softly. 

“Do you mind… telling me about yourself? I want to get to know you, if you’re gonna be staying here.” The kid’s eyes snapped to his for a moment, before darting away again. 

“am I? staying here?” There was a hitch in the kid’s voice, at the question his voice rose an octave. 

“Only if you want to, I mean. No one’s keeping you here, we can get you back to the mainland if you want, your family…” Patton blurted, trailing off at his headshake. 

“no. it’s not like I have anywhere to go, anyway. I don’t…” He let out a heavy breath. “I’m 14. I lived and worked on my father’s boat. He fished and did whale watching tours and stuff. When he was sober enough, anyway. When he wasn’t… well.” He bit his lip.

“What about your mom?” Patton asked gently. Virgil shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really remember her. There’s not exactly photos around. She left when I was little, six or so, and he never got over it. That’s why he hated me, I look like her, I guess. I ran away a few times, but I never got far. I look too young to pass as an adult. They always brought me back. It always got worse after that.” He shivered, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Hey. You’re safe here.” Patton said softly, wishing he could reach out to the kid, but knowing that would only scare him away. He didn’t want to do that now, not when he was opening up.

“… why do you care?” Patton barely heard the whispered question, brows creasing in confusion. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You needed help, and I could give it. What more reason is there?” A noise from the shore cut off anything Virgil would have said in response, though he seemed to stunned to reply. “That’s them! They’ve been dying to see you, y’know. Do you… do you wanna come?” Patton asked hurriedly, a bit nervous. To his surprise the kid gave him a small half smile. 

“yeah. Just to make sure they’re real, if nothing else.” Patton clapped his hands excitedly, apologizing as the kid flinched at the noise, but he waved it off. 

“I haven’t gone swimming in days, you don’t mind, do you?” Patton asked, grabbing his seal skin from the hook near the door. Most selkies guarded their skin jealously while in human form, as humans had been known to steal them, trapping the selkie on land as their slave, until they could reclaim their skin. Until now, though, there had never been any humans on the island, and he doubted Virgil would take it. He was lucky, not having to worry. 

“no. sorry, for being an inconvenience.” Virgil apologized, following him out the door. 

“Nonsense. Stop worrying so much, Virg, I didn’t mind looking after you and I still don’t.” Patton replied, skipping down to the shore, missing the suddenly stricken look flash across Virgil’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermay has ended, but this story continues! ONWARDS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil officially meets Roman and Logan, and divulges a little bit more of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the tags, this is a bit rough people.

“What is taking so long?” Roman muttered, tail flicking the water impatiently. 

“Look.” Logan replied, pointing up the hill. Two small figures were making their way down the slope. One was the easily recognizable form of Patton. The other was slouched, hands deep in pockets, following after Patton a little hesitantly as they reached the pebbly beach. 

“Hey guys! So, Virgil, officially meet Logan and Roman!” Patton exclaimed, pointing to the two mermen in turn. Virgil’s eyes flicked up, quickly taking in the two of them before looking back down at the ground. 

“Heya.” He gave a little salute, leaning against the rocky outcrop that ran around the beach. 

“Well, I’m just gonna slide this on and get in the water. Don’t mind me.” Patton said, slipping easily into his seal skin. Virgil watched wide eyed as he instantly morphed into the form of a seal. It gave a little bark, then hopped the few feet to the water and glided away, splashing playfully as he went. 

“woah. That was wild.” Virgil commented, eyes still fixed on where the seal vanished into the water. 

“So, everything healed fine? Nothing sore or aching? Nothing wrong?” Logan asked, looking over Virgil carefully for any sign of injury. 

“Yup.” He popped the p, rubbing the back of his head. “thanks, by the way. For rescuing me, I guess. For… for helping. I can’t imagine it’s safe for you, being around boats and stuff.” 

“Yes, well, some of us can’t resist showing off. You’re just lucky he happened to be nearby.” Logan replied, pointedly looking at Roman, who rolled his eyes. 

“So overdramatic, Logan. That’s supposed to be my department. I’ve been around longer than you, and I haven’t been found out yet!” The mer argued, though it was clear they’d had this fight before and never resolved anything. 

“I’m going to go catch up with Patton. If you’ll excuse me,” without waiting for an answer, Logan flicked his tail and was gone. 

“Sorry about him. Not much of a social person, he’d rather be cooped up in his cave all day studying. Sometimes it’s like grabbing a jelly fish by the stingers, trying to get him out into some open ocean.” Roman commented, looking the kid up and down, frowning slightly. 

“Your hair wasn’t purple before, was it? It looks good, don’t get me wrong, but-“ 

“Yeah. Yeah it’s purple now, for some reason. I don’t know why or how so…” The kid trailed off, kicking a pebble. 

“Easy there bud, didn’t know it was a touchy subject.” Roman replied, hands up in surrender. Virgil sighed. 

“sorry. It’s just… just been a lot.” 

“I’d imagine. Mermen, selkies, magic, most humans couldn’t handle it.” Virgil shrugged. 

“Is it so hard to imagine? I mean, there’s tons of the ocean we haven’t explored yet. Of course there’s going to be stuff we don’t know about. Like, I don’t know, giant squids were just legend until the 1920s. And you guys are clearly smart, so you can hide from divers or whoever.” Virgil replied animatedly, gesturing with one hand to help make his points. 

“Obviously. It’s just most humans think they’re the smartest things around, and if they haven’t conquered something or discovered something by now, it doesn’t exist. A load of arrogant pricks, most of the time.” He muttered, flushing as he realized what he’d said. “Not that you are, I mean, you seem fine, for a human, not that you being a human makes it not fine, I mean-“ He cut himself off before anything else could escape from his mouth, noting with some satisfaction that at least the human was grinning now, clearly having found his stumble amusing. 

“I’m the last one who’ll argue against humans being pricks, I can promise you that much.” He replied, smile fading a bit as something flashed across his eyes, a memory of something. He sat down, leaning back against the crag, looking up into Roman’s face for the first time since they’d started talking. “its not like they’ve ever done anything for me.” His voice was bitter, and he bit his lip as he idly grabbed a stone, running his thumb over its uneven edges to keep himself grounded.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why? Not like any of it is your fault. Should blame my mom, I suppose, for leaving and not taking me, too. But what's the point? He was a scumbag before she left, too. If she got out, good for her. Probably knew I’d just weigh her down.” Roman winced at the dullness seeping into Virgil's voice, the pain he tried to hide in his clouded eyes. Then Virgil stood, hurling the rock as far as he could, letting out a long breath, before wiping his eyes, turning back to Roman.

“So. What do you do? I mean, Logan heals, Patton turns into a seal, sooooo what’s your thing?” He elaborated, at Roman's confused stare. Roman blushed, tail flicking the water uncertainly.

“Don't freak out. I’m a siren.” Virgil stared at him for a long moment, before he stifled a snicker.

“Aren't sirens supposed to be all ‘oh look, I’m so beautiful, come swim with me, sexy sailor', not… giant whale tail?” Roman gasped in indignation, flopping onto his back on the beach, hand flung dramatically over his face.

“So ignorant! I have been slain by your words, young human! My pride is forever destroyed!” Virgil covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed at the merman's dramatics, standing so he was leaning over Roman's face.

“… whoops?” It was Roman's turn to laugh at the bright smile across the human's face, his smirk infectious as he began to giggle again, flopping to sit down in the sand next to Roman. He shifted so he was on his stomach, hands under his chin, tail idly splashing the water.

“Siren songs are what lure sailors close. And it’s not always sex" Roman wrinkled his nose, getting another snort from Virgil, “it’s whatever the human wants most. And our song only affects humans when we sing specifically to lure them in. Usually it’s harmless. Still, I don’t sing when there’s anyone around. Don’t want to risk it, mostly." Virgil bit his lip, thinking it over.

“You… you weren’t singing this morning, were you?” Roman shook his head immediately.

“No. Especially not near the island, now that you’re here. Why?” He shrugged.

“I… had a weird dream, I guess. It was like… like the ocean, was singing to me. Trying to lead me somewhere, show me something. It sounds crazy now, I guess. But I thought your singing coulda caused it?” Roman squinted in thought, tapping his chin.

“wasn’t me. And no other sirens are nearby, either. Could have been just a dream, I suppose.” Virgil's shoulders hunched a bit higher as he sighed, looking out at the waves. 

“that's when this changed.” He commented, indicating his eyes and hair. Roman’s eyes narrowed further.

“well it definitely meant something, then. Logan might have an idea. He’s spent pretty much his whole life studying different beings, like us.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. How many are there? Different beings I mean. Are we talking other mer people, or like, sea serpents? Kraken? IS THE LOCH NESS MONSTER REAL!?” Virgil asked excitedly, jumping to his feet, eyes wide.

“Please. Nessie is a hoax perpetrated by a bored human who took pictures of a log.” Logan scoffed, head appearing above the water, settling on a rock in the surf. “sea serpents on the other hand, are real, and, contrary to human lore, quite timid and friendly.” Roman groaned, Virgil practically bouncing up down.

“ohmygod cryptids are REAL!” He exclaimed giddily, fist pumping the air.

“Um, did we not count? Cause, literal merman, in front of your face. But sure, get excited about some sea snakes, or whatever.” Roman pouted, making Virgil laugh.

“yeah, yeah, you’re a pretty fish man, now shut up, Logan was about to tell me everything.” Roman squawked in offense, Logan looking a bit flushed at the sudden intense attention directed his way by the young, very enthusiastic, human. Still, he wasn’t one to pass up giving a lecture, and soon Virgil was wide eyed and completely enthralled by Logan, raising his hand when he had a question, Logan answering each one patiently, his own enthusiasm growing as Virgil soaked up every word.

“well. Glad to see the both of them loosening up.” Roman jumped at the voice beside him, splashing Logan and Virgil with a face full of water, Patton devolving into giggles at their water logged expressions of annoyance and shock.

“Sorry, kiddos!” Virgil groaned, pushing his wet hair back out of his eyes, though his lips still hinted at a smile.

“It’s fine, Patton. You would think given his size, he would be less of a scaredey cat.” Roman huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms. 

“You’d think given your size you wouldn’t be so rude, and yet you hold enough attitude for the both of us!” Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright, alright, enough arguing, guys.” Patton cut in. 

“He started it.” Roman grumbled, making Virgil smirk. 

“I don’t care who started it, I’m finishing it.” 

“Fiiine. I suppose I should be off, anyways. Need to spend a lot of time looking for food, comes with the size.” Roman explained to Virgil. 

“And I have sea creatures to check on. No supernatural beings, just normal ones.” Logan added, sensing the question on the tip of Virgil’s tongue. 

“Well, stop by again soon, guys! I should get your new books in any day now, so you have to come back now.” Patton teased, smiling as Logan waved, Roman flashing a grin, before slipping back beneath the waves, as if they’d never even been there. 

“Wait, how do you get books out here? Or food? Or… anything?” Virgil asked, following Patton back up the hill. 

“Oh, I have an arrangement with a captain of a boat from the mainland. He brings supplies and anything else I request, if he can get it, once a week. I pay him for the items and his time. He’s a fae, so he doesn’t care much about the odd goings on around here, and he knows better than to touch my coat.” That made Virgil shake his head, because why not add fae to the list of stuff that’s real?

“should… I be worried about him?” Virgil asked, trying to keep his voice from rising an octave at his nervousness, pulling at his sweater sleeves. 

“Oh, no, you’ll be fine. If you’re nervous, just stick close to me, kiddo. I won’t let anything happen. I think he’s a bit lonely, honestly. Not many people around who he can really talk to, and fae don’t exactly trust each other.” Patton waved away his concern, and he bit his lip, thinking, unconsciously hunching in on himself as they reached the door, and he curled his legs under him on the chair near the fireplace. 

Why was it so… easy? It had never been easy, nothing in his life was easy, yet trusting Patton, believing Patton when he said nothing would happen, was so easy it was terrifying. 

Nothing good, happened to him. Nothing right, or happy, or positive ever happened to him. So why was Patton here, why was Roman, why was Logan? What had he done, to deserve to be found by them? He’d given up. He didn’t deserve a second chance, not when he’d chosen to give up, like the coward he was.

“Virgil?” He flinched back, realizing he’d bit his lip so hard it was bleeding, trying to ignore the sting of tears pricking his eyes. He pressed his lips together into a hard line, trying to hold back the ache that suddenly tore at his chest and made him want to scream. Because he wasn’t worth that soft concern. He shouldn’t be here right now. It should be some other kid, who’d had it way worse than being hit, tossed around every now and again, not him, pathetic, little, useless, him. 

“i don’t deserve this.” He whispered, looking down. “I don’t deserve to be here, to be… happy, here.” He felt Patton slowly come around the front of the chair, kneeling so they were eye to eye.

“Why do you think that, kiddo?” Virgil swallowed hard, shaking his head.

“I’m bad. I… ruin everything. I never do anything right. I’m a coward. So many people have it so much worse, and handle it all so much better, I-"

“hey. You’re not bad, alright? I know it’s hard to believe, but you didn’t deserve any of the pain or hurt your father put you through. And you’ve been plenty brave, taking all this weirdness in stride. You were plenty brave when Roman rescued you, from falling over board.” Virgil winced and pulled back further into the chair, a desperate laugh bubbling up from his throat.

“Brave? That wasn’t brave! He didn't rescue me, he stopped me! I’m not some cast away, Patton, I didn’t fall over board! I jumped! I jumped, okay?!” Patton drew back just slightly at that, eyes wide, and he wanted to stop before the selkie saw how pathetic he really was, but he couldn’t force the words back, now that they were coiling his throat. “I couldn’t take it anymore, I couldn’t get out any other way, I’d tried and it was hopeless and nobody would have even noticed, so what would it matter? What’s the point, if no one even cares to notice!? So why not?! Drowning's supposed to be peaceful anyway, once the body stops fighting it. Just drifting away. Sounded better… better than living with him for a single more day.” He gasped in a heaving breath, eyes wide as he looked through Patton, deflating almost as quick as his anger had risen. “I’m not good. How can someone who would do that ever be good? I tried to kill myself, Patton. I wanted… I wanted to die. How pathetic is that? How… how useless, right? I can’t do anything right, can’t even die without fucking it up. All I had to do was drown, and I couldn’t even manage that.” He said hoarsely, swiping at his eyes. 

“Oh, kiddo.” Patton murmured, trying to reach out, but Virgil shrank back, an almost feral hiss escaping him, as he lunged, shoving past Patton and throwing open the door. 

His world was spinning, tilting, and he needed out, needed air, needed to be alone, because he couldn’t let anyone see him fall apart, or he’d be hurt again, hit or kicked or grabbed and slammed against the wall for being a weak, no good waste of space, who was lucky he could haul a rope or he wouldn’t even bother to feed him, every once in a while. It didn’t bother him that they were scraps from the table, that he was treated like some unruly stray dog, that needed to have its lessons beat into its too thick skull, its what he deserved, after all, if he’d been better it wouldn’t have to happen, if he’d been better he’d have managed to run away properly, if he’d been better his mother would have taken him with her, if he’d been better he would have done everyone a favor and never existed at all.

He wanted to scream, to rage, to rip at his hair, to claw his own skin to shreds, he wanted to bite his tongue until he choked on the copper, he wanted to stop, to stop feeling, stop caring, stop hurting, and he barely realized he'd stopped breathing before his vision went black and he crashed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Janus, Patton figures out what, exactly, Virgil is.

Music, again. That lilting, lovely melody, that sounded like the sea singing to him, singing through him. He followed it, weaving through the current, water parting easily around him, like it understood him, was listening. 

The blue stretched out all around, clear and cool, the way an autumn day was, crisp but not cold, the perfect temperature for sweaters and jeans. His favorite time of year. 

The water funneled him towards something, and he flinched, suddenly, because it was so pleasant before, why here, why now, why this? 

He didn’t need to be above to recognize the shoddy paint job, already flaking off despite it being a relatively new coat. Didn’t need to see the blocky black lettering naming the ship “Lady Lillian” to know it was his father’s, but suddenly he was inside, below decks. Suddenly he was seeing through a wall, a wall he’d thought was solid, but it’s not, there’s a chest inside, and from the chest was the music, swelling, beautiful music, that made him feel whole in a way he’d never known was possible, a part of him aching in a way he hadn’t known he’d been hurting. It was important, whatever was in there was important, was a part of himself, a part he’d been missing, and he wanted desperately to know what it was. 

But already, it was fading, the music slipping away, leaving him alone and empty and aching as he opened his eyes, blinking blearily against the light, though it was dim enough it shouldn’t really have hurt his eyes, anyway. 

A bed. He was lying in a bed. He could feel a cool cloth on his forehead, could hear distant conversation, coming closer. He squeezed his eyes shut as the door opened, more light streaming in, managing to crack them open just a bit, just enough to see it was Patton… and someone else. 

“Hey, kiddo. It’s good to see you awake. Feeling any better?” It took a few false starts before he found his voice, which sounded hoarse and rough, as if he had really screamed himself out.

“suppose so. I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that, I-“ 

“Shh, it’s ok, bud. I’m not mad. I know it must be hard to talk about, and you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to about it. It’s up to you, alright?” He nodded, regretting it instantly as the room spun around him, gripping the blanket a little tighter in a vain attempt to steady himself. He heard Patton make a soothing sound, and felt the cloth be removed for a moment, before Patton started dabbing gently at his forehead, the cold so good against the heat of his skin. 

“Virgil, this is the fae I was talking about. He’s gonna help, ok?” Patton asked, and he managed to open his eyes again, mumbling an ok instead of nodding, eyeing the stranger warily. 

“Janus, at your service.” The fae knelt beside the bed, and Virgil shivered at the weight of his stare, one eye gold and slitted, glowing slightly in the darkness, and he felt like somehow the fae could see right through him to his soul. “I’m going to touch you, alright? Just a hand on yours should be enough for me to see whatever I can.” After a long moment, Virgil nodded, realizing Janus was waiting for his permission. 

He flinched slightly at the contact, more out of instinct than anything else, watching as Janus’s eyes closed in concentration, his brow furrowing slightly, before he pulled back with a slight gasp, nearly stumbling. 

“Jan?” Patton asked, but his eyes were trained on Virgil, looking both worried and a bit outraged, though he could tell the latter wasn’t directed at him. 

“When did it start?” Janus asked lowly, and somehow Virgil knew what he meant. 

“Probably a… a week? By now? I don’t… I don’t know what it is.” He whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder. Janus stalked away with a curse, and it didn’t take a genius to see the tension building in him. 

“What have you seen? Anything, everything. It could all be useful.” 

“I… just… water. And music, leading me through the waves, trying to show me… something.” He bit his lip, thinking, he knew there was more, knew he was missing something, the ache inside hadn’t gone away, and his eyes flew wide. “the boat. A hidden… hidden room, a chest.” Janus nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, gently reaching up and tucking back his hair. Something in the way he moved was slow and steadying, and he found himself unconsciously leaning into the contact, instead of flinching away.

“good, that’s very good. What boat, darling? Can you describe it?” His voice was soft now, a low rumble, almost a purr, and it had Virgil on the edge of sleep again, it was so soothing, and unconsciously, he leaned into the hand petting his hair. 

“my father’s. The… Lady Lillian. Peeled white paint. Loud stupid motor. Small fishing… whale watching. Always docked at Turin Point.” He slurred, letting out a soft sigh as his whole body relaxed, slipping unconscious once again. 

As soon as the child was asleep again, Janus stood, so furious that his usually slight golden aura was nearly radiating from his body, angry in a way Patton had never quite seen. 

“That filthy, rotten, asshole, son of a bitch, wretch of a human.” He hissed, pacing the small space back and forth, because if he stopped moving, he’d punch a hole right through the wall. 

“What is it, Jan?” 

“Have you ever heard of a Merrow?” Janus asked, not stopping in his pacing. Patton shook his head after a moment of thought. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but not enough to place it as something. 

“Not surprising, rather rare, these days, nearly extinct, unless they’ve simply found a better hiding spot. They work remarkably similarly to you, Patton. Their items are more varied, but the premise is still the same. When wearing their enchanted item, they appear as merpeople, human up top, fish tail. However, when not wearing their item, they appear solely human. And if their item is stolen, they are land locked, until or unless they can retrieve it, in which case they will naturally return to the water, their instincts taking over and leading them to leave any descendants or offspring without a second thought.” 

“What… what do the humans want with them? The Merrows?” Janus glanced sharply at Patton, a frown on his face. 

“Come now, Selkie. Surely you know the stories. What all humans want. Control, power, dominance. In rare cases, the Merrow has acquiesced to having her item hidden, wanting to stay on land with their human love. But most times, they are forced into marriage by whoever has stolen their link to the sea, forced to obey their commands and wishes if they even hope to reach the water again.” Patton nodded, letting out a long, low breath. He’d known the answer, but still needed to hear it said out loud. 

“Well, from what I gather his father certainly would be the type to do such a thing. So you think his mother is a Merrow?” 

“Oh, I know so. Usually, a descendant will have slight Merrow like traits, nothing more. Otherwise, they grow into them, usually around their early teenage years, when it starts awakening in them. It all depends on how strong the call of the ocean is to them. It’s incredibly powerful with him, it is imperative he gets his item, Patton, whatever it is, as soon as possible. Otherwise his link to the ocean will be severed forcefully, and do unaccountable harm to him, both physical and mental. I’d assume growing into his power is why his hair and eyes changed. It accounts for these, as well.” Janus answered, gently stroking the deep shimmering purple scales that had appeared under Virgil's eyes.

“that’s why you were asking him questions. He can feel where it is. He knows where it is.” Janus smiled at him, clapping once. 

“Now you’re catching on. No doubt his mother found her item and escaped. He was all that was left behind, and it must have driven his father crazy, to look at him   
and know what he’d had and lost. Probably thought the kid was normal, if he just kept the item hidden, he’d never know a thing. Might have been right, too, if he’d made it a few years down the line, it may have just faded without causing any harm. A bit unpredictable, like that.” Janus looked over as Patton paled, slumping back in his seat. 

“It’s our fault, isn’t it? Being around me, being around Roman and Logan, it strengthened the tether, it’s why he’s sick now, isn’t it?” Janus softened, resting a hand on Patton’s shoulder. 

“What was the alternative, Patton? Let him drown? Let him die of hypothermia on your beach? Returned him to the man who doesn’t deserve the title of father? This isn’t anyone’s fault, besides that man’s, for daring to keep another living, thinking, person as a slave.” Patton took a deep breath, feeling determination flare to life as he met Janus’s eyes. 

“So. What’s the plan?”   
…

The plan was, quite simply, get on the boat and get back the item, by whatever means necessary. It didn’t take long to get the others on board, Roman’s expression darkened by the word, and Logan was so furious he couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. 

“What happens if we… if we fail?” Roman asked, tail swishing anxiously through the water as he trailed alongside Janus’s boat, which was steadily sailing it’s way to the harbor indicated by Virgil. Janus sighed, not taking his eyes off the horizon. 

“If we fail, he may not make it. If he does, he certainly won’t be the same ever again.” He paused, gaze flickering to Roman. “If this goes badly, are you sure you will do what I asked?” 

“yes. I know how to be careful. I know how to make it strong enough it will just put him in a trance, not send him overboard.” 

“I know you know how to do that Roman. What I asked was will you?” 

“Yes. For this, for Virgil? Yes. I will do whatever I have to.” Janus nodded, satisfied, as the harbor approached. 

“We’re here. Stay quiet, stay low, unless you hear the distress signal. Otherwise I’ll pass it off to you at the harbor mouth. You can get back faster than me, anyway.” He said, and Roman nodded, vanishing beneath the waves, giving Logan a whispered good luck as the smaller mer slipped through into the harbor.

It only took Janus a few moments to dock his boat, and tie her down. She was relatively small, compared to some of the other fishing vessels, just large enough to withstand the ocean currents and storms, but just small enough to only require one person to run. Well, one person and a bit of magic. 

He stepped onto the dock with a soft exhale, putting on his carefree façade, nodding once towards the water where he knew Logan to be, before starting down the row of boats, looking for one that fit Virgil’s description. Him being alert enough to give them a name helped immensely. 

It was the last one on the edge of the dock, the pier leading out to it a bit more ramshackle than the rest. The paint was indeed faded and peeling, though the black lettering still shone clear as crystal. He felt his shoulders tensing, anger building, and he forced himself to breathe. Stealth was key. Stealth was the goal. 

Stealth was impossible, as a man was sitting on the deck in a weathered chair, staring out at the horizon, beer in hand. Well, at least he was clearly drunk. Perhaps it wouldn’t be much of a problem. He took another breath, schooling his appearance into one of confidence, and walked down the pier alongside the boat.

“You here to tell me they found the body, or gonna sniff around s'more ta try and blame me fer somethin else?” He frowns, walking up the small gangplank, leaning against the side of the boat. 

“We haven’t located the body, no, it most likely got washed farther out to sea. My condolences.” If the man thought he was law enforcement, he may as well play along. The man shrugged.

“The only thing he was good for was the government income. Couldn’t do anything right. Waste of space, too much of his mother in ‘em.” The man spat, and it made him bristle.

“Well. If you don’t mind I do need to take a look at his things. Just need to collect some for DNA comparative testing, so if anything washes up we'll be able to make a possible identification.” He lied smoothly.

“Stuff is in a pile down there. Take it all, just a waste of space on my end. Stupid boy.” He muttered, swigging his beer. Janus nodded, heading below deck with a relieved breath.

“wall, fake wall" he muttered, running his hand along the wood, tapping and listening for an echo. 

It’s dark, cluttered with nets and ropes. He looked around for a moment, seeing a dirty mattress in one corner. Things were strewn about, and he could see torn up paper scattered about, drawings shredded in rage, clothes stomped on and stained. The man had destroyed the very little Virgil had had, here. 

Then he heard it. An echo, where there should have been a solid thunk. He laid his palm flat against the wood, closing his eyes, searching with his other senses. 

Yes, a slight kernel of power, weak and dormant, but there, a faint melody leaking through and he grinned. Bingo. 

He muttered something, low and in a strange language, watching with satisfaction as the wood crumbled and disintegrated, stretching out from his touch until the false wall was completely crumbled to ash, revealing a locked chest.

In one swift motion, he knelt down, breaking the lock with a snap of his fingers, unlatching and opening the small cedar chest, reverently careful as he reached inside. 

Soft fabric slipped through his fingers, and he smiled slightly at the enchanted item's appearance. It was a dark purple patched zip up hoodie, thin fabric, but well insulated. He folded it carefully, holding it tight to his chest, lest anything damage or rip it. This was as close to a holy relic as he believed in, and he would die before he let anything happen to it.

“What are you doing with that?” he spun at the hissed, angry voice from the stairs. “that ain't yours.” 

“It isn’t yours either. And neither was she.” He growled back, eyes flashing dangerously. 

“I knew you were one of them. You and those eyes of yours give your kind away. Where is that worthless son of mine? Sent you to steal from me, did he?” 

“You will never get near him again. Now. Out of my way.” The man laughed, head thrown back, something wild and angry in his gaze.

“Ya think I’m not prepared for one of you?” faster than he could blink, he heard a loud shot, gasping and doubling over at the burn that started spreading through his blood. The man had concealed a shotgun by his side, Janus realized. He’d been shot. Iron buckshot, to be precise. He forced himself to his feet with a feral grin, putting on the bravado he wore so naturally as he moved faster than any human, barely a blur as he shoved past the man, up onto the deck.

“Logan, assistance!” he called down to the water, hearing a curse and stumbling footsteps coming up the stairs behind him. He cursed at the red soaking through his shirt, not slowing as he raced to his own boat, hearing the first impossibly aching notes of music swell as he untied his boat from the dock, using a little magic to fill the sails as he headed for the mouth of the harbor. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the man standing on the bow of his boat, eyes vacant and glassy as he stared towards the mouth of the harbor, towards Roman’s song. He took a step and Janus looked away from the splash. He didn’t care if Roman stopped singing in time, it was nothing short of what the man deserved for all he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Celtic folklore. Merrows, Selkies, it's the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus gets the sweater to Roman, and Roman gets it to Virgil.

“ROMAN! Stop!” Logan was screaming at him, as he heard the distant splash in the water, but he didn’t care. Anger unlike anything he’d ever known was swelling in his chest, pure and utter loathing that he pushed into his song, making it so utterly warm and wonderful it was a calculated sort of cruel. 

In his song, the man’s ‘wife’ had loved him, given up the sea for him. They raised a beautiful baby boy together, with love, they shared fond, warm memories, happy memories, and then, as his hope and lightness was at it’s peak, Roman ripped it all away, his song going cold and sharp as he forced reality back in, forced him to see what he’d done, forced the pain he’d shoved onto others back at him ten fold, until the man couldn’t stand the grief and plunged himself, helpless into the waters, a vicious sort of satisfaction welling as the man sunk deeper, helpless against his song, against the waves. 

“Virgil.” He recoiled, his song shattering on his lips as he gasped in a breath, the music abruptly stopping as he choked on his own voice, shoving it down, silencing it inside himself with monumental effort. 

“logan…” he gasped out, shaking as his vision cleared, as the seething hate faded to emptiness in his chest, something in him cracking. “I was going to do it. I was… I couldn’t stop…” He felt a comforting hand on his cheek, and looked up at Logan. 

“I know. I’m angry too. I would have lost control as well. But that’s why there’s two of us, to keep each other in check.” Logan swam up and poked his head just above water, seeing a sopping wet drunk sputtering, clinging to the pier, Janus’s boat well out to sea already. “Now, let’s go catch up with Janus. This mission isn’t over, yet.” 

Roman nodded, taking a deep breath, following in Logan’s wake as he swam up to the boat, launching himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the main deck. 

“I assume you-“ He cut himself off, eyes widening at the state of Janus. He was sitting on the ground, legs stretched in front of him, leaning against the mast. Logan could see patches of red soaking through his dark coat. 

“Got it? Yes, I did.” He held up a folded piece of clothing, a tired, triumphant smile on his face. “Tell Roman to be careful with it, won’t you?” Logan took it, slipping back into the water, handing it off to Roman with a short nod, as the larger mer took off at full speed, wake left in his trail. He hopped back on deck with a sigh. 

“What happened?” He asked, Janus already removing his shirt so Logan could heal him, wincing as it stuck to the wounds peppered across his torso. 

“The fool shot me.” 

“Was smart enough to shoot you with something that would actually do damage.” Logan murmured, assessing the injuries with a clinical eye. Janus huffed. 

“Keep complimenting him, why don’t you, just leave me to bleed out.” 

“You’re worse than Roman, I swear. Stay still, and I’ll be done faster.” Logan rolled his eyes, soft green power lighting up the deck, Janus for once doing his best to do as he was told.

…  
The music was jarring. Its discordant chords shrieked and screeched in his ears, like glass scratching and squealing, like nails on a chalkboard. He was being tossed and turned by the waves of sound, clawing at his skull, drowning him in sound, and he opened his mouth to scream, but only a whimper escaped, choking on the water that seemed to fill his lungs, burning with every breath.

“shh, I know, baby. Just keep breathing for me, ok? Just keep hanging in there.” He knew that voice, through all the rocking and roiling turmoil swallowing his senses, he knows that voice, could feel the soft rag dabbing at his forehead, the water doing nothing to soothe the burning heat inside him, the tsunami waves trying to drag him under. 

It’s getting so hard, now, to breath. To think. The music was sweeping over him, dragging to the depths, and he gasped for air, but was met with nothing, water filling his lungs as he choked and sputtered and heaved, clawing, flailing, desperate for anything, any relief, any air, there isn’t any air-

Distantly, a note. Soaring and high and sweet. It cut through the rest, not his, not from his own mind, and distantly, he felt himself being lifted, felt sea air on his face, shivering at the sudden cold, starting to lose the final shreds of awareness as he went completely limp.  
…

“No, no, no, come on Virgil, come on buddy, we're almost there.” Patton pled, feeling the boy go limp in his arms, barely a breathy wheeze escaping his lips.

“Roman, you have it, please, you have to have it!” he gasped out, letting out a breathy sob as Roman silently held out a sweater.

Without a second thought, he carefully laid Virgil on the sandy beach, shaking so hard he could barely pull the kids arms through the sweater sleeves. 

“Please. Come on Virgil. Wake up.” Roman, voice a mere whisper, carefully pushing back Virgil's hair, shaking at the silence from the small human, breath not even rattling his chest anymore. 

“No, no, no, nothing's happening, why isn't anything happening?” Patton asked, frantically searching Virgil's face for any sign of life. 

“The zipper. Patton, zip up the sweater!” Patton's eyes widened and he fumbled against the fabric, cursing his clumsy fingers for every extra second it took to find the metal and slide it closed. 

There was a shining light, for a moment it blinded them both, a distant song filling the air with sweet notes, before vanishing, leaving them looking at Virgil with twin expressions of awe.

His tail was long and slender, sparkling with deep violet scales that gradually lightened until they met his tail. Sensitive, strong, but nearly paper thin fins flared out at either side of the end of his tail, an electric deep pink, each one rippling and shining a thousand different shades in the dim morning light. 

“Oh gods, he's gorgeous.” Patton breathed out, Roman opening his mouth to reply, freezing as Virgil made a soft sound, hands curling weakly into the sand, eyes slowly flickering open.

“Ro-roman?” Roman nearly cried at that voice, as small and scared as it was. 

“Hey there, stormy night. You… you’re going to be just fine, alright? Just get some more rest, for me.” He murmured, letting a hint of music slip into his voice, a soothing lullaby, that had Virgil drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep almost instantly. 

“now what?” Roman asked, sinking back into the water, eyes drifting back to Virgil, unable to look away from his beautiful, glimmering scales, noticing the ones outlining his eyes for the first time, along with small fins on either side of his neck, flaring slightly in and out with each breath of his gills. 

“He needs to stay in the water, for now, at least. He needs the ocean. Take him back to Logan’s?” Patton asked, feeling Virgil’s forehead, letting out a long breath. “His fever’s broke, but he’s gonna be exhausted.” 

“Pat… are you sure?” Roman asked, knowing how attached the selkie had already become to Virgil, thinking of him as his own kid. Patton nodded, looking back up at Roman. 

“I’ll wait here for Janus and Logan to get back, fill them in. I’ll check on the kiddo later. I know you’ll take care of him, Ro.” Roman nodded, smiling smally as Patton kissed Virgil’s forehead, before backing up, letting Roman carefully scoop up the small merrow. 

Instantly, the kid curled against him, tucking his head against the crook of Roman’s elbow, his long tail draping over his other forearm. He stirred slightly before resettling, going limp against him with a small sigh.

“alright, little mer, let’s get you resting.” He murmured softly, shooting Patton one last small smile, before slipping beneath the waves, careful not to buffer Virgil too much in the water, keeping a careful eye on him to make sure his gills kicked into action fine, letting out a low breath when nothing seemed to be wrong and Virgil kept sleeping soundly, as he cruised into Logan’s cave. 

He tried to settle the kid down on one of the soft kelp beds, but as soon as he moved to back away, Virgil cried out, clinging weakly to him, his gill fins flaring out in distress. 

“ok, ok, I’m sorry, I’m not going anywhere.” He placated quickly, laying down next to Virgil, who instantly snuggled back up to him. he chuckled, careful and gentle as he curled around the merrow, humming softly, watching Virgil sleep peacefully, letting his voice carry wherever it wanted.   
…  
Soft. He was on something soft, something swaying against his skin. He was warm, too, pleasantly so, not burning up. He snuggled closer to the warmth, yawning, snapping his eyes open as he felt a low rumble.

Instantly, he jerked away, yelping as he shot backwards, something wrong with his legs. He tried to kick and went sprawling, already starting to hyperventilate as simply breathing felt strange, felt wrong, something on either side of his neck moving instead of his lungs, and god, he was drowning again, wasn’t he?

“virgil. Virgil you need to breath. Everything is ok.” Logan tried to placate, and that was wrong too, where was he, how was he here, what was happening? 

“can’t. can’t… it won’t… can’t-“ He choked out, black spots exploding through his vision. 

“You can. I know it feels different, but you can. Just breathe, in and out.” Logan said softly, taking Virgil’s hands in his, the kid instantly squeezing onto them for dear life. “In and out, Virgil. Nice and slow.” Logan coaxed, relaxing a bit himself as he saw Virgil’s breathing start to even out, though it was still too fast and shallow for his liking. 

“what... happened? What… what is this, Logan, what…” Virgil’s gill fins were flared wide in distress, on the verge of panicking again. 

“Virgil. You’re ok.” His eyes shot to Roman’s, wide and disbelieving. 

“Yeah, you both keep saying that, but I’M BREATHING WATER AND SUDDENLY HAVE A FUCKING TAIL!” He screamed, said tail slapping against the bottom of the cave, ripping his hands from Logan’s and tangling them in his hair, curling in on himself, panic overwhelming him once again. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and recoiled, hissing, the spasm of his tail sending him flying through the water, gasping as it propelled him into a wall, head cracking against it, more spots dancing across his vision at the disoriented pain. 

“D-don’t… please… don’t…” he gasped out, shaking, suddenly surrounded by the dimness of the cargo hold, a hand gripping his wrist, pulling him through as he begged, pleaded, for him to let go, please, let go, digging in his heels, screaming as his father took the lid off one of the storage crates and threw him into it, slamming the top back down. 

He pounded against the rough wood, but something heavy had been placed atop it. He shifted, laying down, kicking with all his might against the lid, barely even moving it a millimeter. Still, he kept pounding, clawing, kicking, until he was gasping, until he couldn’t anymore, until he was bruised and broken and his voice had given out from screaming, and the darkness was closing in, and there was no room, no space, no air, and it was hot and it was dark, and he was never getting let out of here, his father was going to forget he’d even put him in here, and he was going to die in this stupid wooden box, he was going to suffocate. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, hands over his ears, rocking back and forth, the darkness was too much, there was nothing, nothing to keep his mind at bay, nothing to focus on except all of his fears, except everything his mind conjured, phantom touches, eyes, movement, whispers, telling him all the ways he could die here, all the worse things that could be happening, phantom pains flaring to light as he screamed again, pounding the lid, until his nails were ripped to shreds and his knuckles were bleeding, splinters stuck to his palms, heedless of his clothes tearing against the rough wood as he fought for a single breath of fresh air, sweating and suffocating. 

“Let me out let me out let ME OUT!” He sobbed, and suddenly there was something warm around him, suddenly he felt movement, suddenly he was no longer stationary, feeling almost as if he were flying, except it wasn’t wind in his hair, quite, something else swaying, rocking him, a gentle humming slowly breaking through, and he gasped in a lungful of air, actual air, salty and cold and shocking, and it broke him out of his flashback with the force of a train collision as he sputtered and gasped and choked on his tears, clinging with all his might to Roman.

It was Roman, Roman was holding him. That’s who was singing softly, rocking him gently, he was cradled in Roman’s hand, and he gave in, slumping weakly as the fight instantly drained out of him, shaking as the adrenaline left him weak and trembling and vision blurred from tears and saltwater and exhaustion. 

“hush little baby don’t say a word, mama’s gonna buy you a mocking bird…” he let Roman’s voice wash over him, bringing out half memories of his mother’s voice singing the same song, the same melody, rocking him to sleep. 

“i’m sorry.” He whispered, feeling Roman’s eyes on him, warm and worried. 

“It’s alright, baby boy, it’s perfectly fine, little firefish.” Roman murmured softly, a soothing, musical lilt still tinging his voice. He simply shook his head, breath hitching as he folded tighter against Roman. 

“Virgil… did that really happen? Did… he really do that to you?” He was still shaking as he nodded. 

“N-not o-often.” 

“Even once is too often, little merrow. I should have killed him, I should have kept singing and let him drown.” Roman growled, tail fins flicking in anger. 

“What? When did you… Roman, what happened? What… what happened to me?” Roman’s heart was breaking at how small he sounded, how small he was, and scared, and hurt, and yet this small, amazing half human trusted him with all his heart. 

“it’s… a little complicated. But you know how Patton has his seal skin? How he can change back and forth?” Virgil nodded. “You’re like that, except instead of a seal, you’re a merperson. If you take off your sweater, you’ll change back.”

Virgil looked down at himself, noticing for the first time the faint purple tinge to his skin, shimmering faintly in the light. If he concentrated, he could feel something over his body, almost like a soft diving suit, and he could feel the zipper, though he couldn’t see it. Weird. 

Then his gaze drifted downwards, and his eyes widened as he took in his long, graceful tail, the scales shimmering and sparkling in a mesmerizing pattern as minute shifts of the water caused the reflection to change. It was electric and deep and matched the color his hair and eyes had shifted to. Slowly, he reached out, running his hand down his tail, shivering at the odd feeling of scales against his palm, surprisingly… soft and warm, his fins a bit more rubbery, a lot thinner and more sensitive. 

“holy shit…” he whispered, tracing the faint line where scales stopped and flesh began, half believing he must be dreaming, because holy hell, he was a merperson!? 

“Besides the panic attack, how are you feeling?” Roman asked softly, and Virgil bit his lip, taking a moment to catalogue himself. 

“F-fine. I… I was sick, right? I remember… I remember Patton, and Janus, then it all gets… hazy.” Roman nodded, eyes serious once again. 

“You were. We… almost lost you, Virg, you gave us all a run for our money. If you’re feeling better, we can go back to Logan’s place, alright? He can explain this all better than I can. And on the way back, I can teach you how to properly maneuver that kicker of yours, so you stop flying into things. Once you get going, it should be pretty instinctual. Just let your body move and don’t overthink it.” Virgil smiled smally, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Overthinking is kinda what I do, princey.” 

“There’s the attitude I was looking for. Shall we?” Roman asked, tilting his head towards the surface, feeling Virgil grip onto him just a bit tighter, and Roman suddenly realized the last time Virgil had been in the ocean, he’d thought he was going to die there. “hey. It’s ok, sea star. I won’t let anything down there hurt you.” Virgil took a deep breath, slipping out of his arms so he was bobbing up and down with the waves, though he still held onto Roman’s fingers, no doubt steeling himself. 

“O-ok. I… I trust you, Ro.” And Roman’s heart melted even more at that small admission, sure he would destroy absolutely anything that even looked at Virgil the wrong way. Nothing was going to hurt this kid ever, ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman return to Logan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, it always makes my day when I get the notification that someone has commented. You guys are the best! I might do more with this world in the future, but for now I'm happy with how it ends. 
> 
> That said, if you have ideas of your own, feel free to run with them, if you want. Just be sure to tag and credit me! I always love seeing people draw inspiration from other people.  
> I hope you like it as much as I do.

It took them a while to get back, mostly because Roman kept showing him tricks, helping him steer and adjust himself and his fins properly, helping him not overthink it and just move. They ended up playing, more than anything.

Roman was right. Once he got moving, it was actually pretty fun. Shooting through the water faster than anything, the feel of it parting around him, laughing at the bubble tornado Roman swept him into by swimming around him so fast he was dizzy trying to follow him, the bubbles propelling him towards the surface, Roman laughing at his giggle fit.

When they finally did swim back into the cave, Virgil was instantly barreled into, surprised to hear… barking? And whiskers tickling his face as a nose nuzzled against his cheek, finally drawing back so he could see the deep, dark eyes of a seal. 

“Patton?” He asked, laughing at his enthusiastic clap of his flippers, barking again as he backed up, allowing Virgil to sit. Virgil smiled, then tackled the seal himself, sending them rolling across the kelp floor, laughing as Patton righted himself in the water, and started chasing him around the cave in retaliation, trying to love tackle him again. Logan yelped, narrowly dodging a collision, Roman laughing as they raced around him, before shooting down into the kelp.

“Well. He certainly seems to be feeling better." Logan commented, smiling fondly himself as he watched the chase. 

“How could he not, when faced with a face full of bouncy seal Patton?” 

Virgil collapsed atop the kelp, out of breath and laughing, Patton nuzzling his face again, laughing more at the tickling whiskers. 

“Ok, ok! I give up!” He laughed, Patton pulling back with a satisfied snort. 

Virgil flipped over onto his stomach, head propped up on a hand as his tail waved lazily in the water. His other rested atop Patton, idly petting his head, liking the smooth, silky soft feel of his skin, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He found himself listing sideways, so he was more half laying atop Patton than sitting next to him. He smiled at Patton’s questioning chirp. 

“just tired. I had… had a bit of a panic attack, when I woke up.” Patton rumbled, worried, and he sighed. “it was more of a flashback. I don’t really wanna talk about it.” He mumbled, pressing his head against Patton’s soft, squishy back. “I got the gist from Roman, kinda. We’re like, transformer buddies. We could come up with, like, anime girl transformation sequences to act out. Oh god, we’d be team rocket, wouldn’t we?” He mumbled, not even sure what he was saying anymore, but smiling at Patton’s amused huff.

“Virgil?” He rolled over with a small ‘uh huh’, looking up at Roman, Logan hovering beside him. “Are you… alright?” He took a deep breath, it still felt a bid odd, but not in a bad way. 

“Honestly? I have no idea. Roman said you could fill me in, on what exactly happened? What… I am?” He asked, a bit hesitant, not sure if he actually wanted an answer, a bit afraid of what he’d hear. 

“The species is called Merrow…” 

…

By the end of the explanation, Virgil was shaking, hands fisted so hard his nails were cutting into his palms, filled with too many emotions he couldn’t quite name, tail flicking in agitation. He’d drawn away from Patton, his back resting against the rocky wall of the cave, an angry, hurt noise building in his throat as Logan finished. 

“Virgil?” Roman asked, softly, a bit worried at the mer’s silence, even more worried as he let out a soft, bitter laugh. 

“Of course. No wonder she didn’t want me. No wonder neither of them did. I reminded Her of being forced into slavery, forced into a marriage into his bed, so of course she wouldn’t love me, couldn’t love me. I was a memory of the worst thing that had ever happened to her.” Roman’s heart cracked at the hopelessness in his voice, and given Patton’s small whine, he felt the same. 

Patton moved closer, slipping his head under Virgil’s arm, snuggling across his lap. The weight helped Virgil breathe, and he found himself petting Patton absently again, the repeated action helping him focus. 

“Virgil. I am sure she loved you. She just couldn’t deny her nature, once she found her item.” He snorted at Logan’s words, distancing himself mentally already, shutting down against the pain. 

“why would she? Nothing… there’s nothing worth loving about me. I was a horrible, awful mistake made from a horrible awful situation, started by a horrible, awful man. What… what could ever be good about me?” He asked, fingers curled against Patton, as he looked away, looked at the stone, just as weathered and cracked as he felt. “maybe I should have just drowned.” Logan inhaled sharply, and he could feel Roman shaking beside him, at the emptiness to Virgil’s voice, the hollowness in his eyes as he retreated into himself. Patton whined, nudging at his hand, but Virgil just pulled them close his chest, biting his lip. 

“Virgil, no. His actions do not reflect on your worth as a person. There are so many wonderful, good things about you. Your curiosity, your eagerness to learn, your open, accepting nature, despite all the terrible circumstances surrounding your life, you are absolutely brilliant, Virgil. I have never met a more resilient, amazing, being in my entire life. Do you understand me, Virgil? You are not the sum of your parents. You are yourself, and who you are is beautiful.” Logan said fervently, gently shaking Virgil’s shoulders, forcing the boy to look up at his eyes, to see the burning, aching, belief. “Don’t you ever think of yourself like that, Virgil. Don’t you ever…” Logan trailed off, close to tears, shocking both Patton and Roman with his unusual display of emotion, before sweeping Virgil into a tight, soft embrace, shaking at just how much pain filled this small mer. After a moment, Virgil folded against him, letting out a low, keening sob, one that shook Virgil to his core, and had Logan wrapping him tighter in his arms, cradling Virgil’s head, failing to suppress his own tears, because how dare they, how dare they make this incredible, kind, smart, inquisitive child be so afraid of himself and the world, think himself so worthless, that he would consider that level of harm a valid course of action? “you are worth so, so much, Virgil. We… I… already cannot fathom a life without you in it. And you will never, never have to go back to that life as long as you live, go back to that… that monster.” 

“I wanna stay with you and ro and pat. I don’t wanna go back, I just… I wanna be safe…” Virgil gasped.

“You are. I promise, you are.”

“c-can I g-go home? W-with Patton? I don’t wanna be in the w-water, anymore. I just w-wanna go h-home." 

“Of course, firefish. You should be fine, to go back on land now. Just don’t take off the sweater, for a bit, ok? Unzipping it will change you back.” Roman murmured, carefully joining the hug, pressing Virgil and Logan close to him for a moment, Patton nuzzling his way into the middle, making Virgil let out a tired smile.

“Would you two like a ride home?” Roman asked, laughing at Patton's delighted bark, the selkie clapping his flippers and launching himself into Roman's hands. “I will take that as a yes. Virg?” Virgil nodded, settling against him a bit more carefully.

“Have a good ride, you two. I shall see you soon.” Logan said, smiling softly, and Virgil waved, Patton chirping, then Roman slipped out of the cave.  
…

“Virg, honey, you gotta wake up.” His eyes drifted open slowly, for a moment forgetting where he was, surprised at being woken so gently. Usually it was screaming, or glass shattering. Then he felt waves lapping at his tail, and he scrubbed his eyes blearily. 

“You fell asleep on the ride over, starfish.” Roman rumbled lowly. “You wanna try changing back, so you can go sleep inside?” He smiled at the slightly teasing tone to Roman’s voice. 

He hummed, focusing for a moment on the feel of the invisible fabric against his skin, gasping as he undid the zipper. A strange, almost numb, almost tingling sensation took over his tail, and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch it unfuse, feeling slightly nauseous at the notion. After a few long seconds, he felt two legs, and a glance confirmed they were back and his tail was gone. He wiggled his toes experimentally, letting out a relieved breath as they responded instantly. Of course, now having legs felt weird, and he huffed. 

“You okay, kiddo?” Patton asked softly, and he nodded. 

“yeah. Just gonna take some getting used to, I guess.” He answered, accepting Patton’s help in pulling him to his feet, balance completely off and he nearly tumbled back to the sand, but Roman’s hand shot out and caught him, keeping him steady.

“Easy, firefish.” Virgil huffed, leaning against his hand for a moment longer, nuzzling against it for a moment and making Roman blush. 

“thanks Ro. For… for everything.” He muttered, Virgil’s own face red as he pulled away, letting Patton wrap an arm around his shoulders. “See you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Of course, kid. Wouldn’t dream of skipping out on you. I’ll make sure Lo comes too, though I think he won’t need much coaxing for once. He’s taken quite a shine to you.” 

“Who wouldn’t! With scales like those, he’s hard to ignore.” Patton added, making Virgil groan and Roman roll his eyes. He waved once, slipping back under the water, reappearing further out a moment later, doing a fancy flip that had Virgil muttering ‘show off’ under his breath as he smiled. 

“So. Anime girl transformation sequences, huh?” He groaned at Patton’s words, sinking further into his hoodie, his new, magic hoodie, smiling as he heard Patton’s soft giggle. 

“Can we just go home, already?” He mumbled, feeling Patton’s breath hitch again at his use of that word, home. 

He’d never really considered the boat home, anyways. There had never been any love, there, or warmth, or laughter. None of the stuff that would make up a home. But here, with Roman and Logan, in this small cabin with Patton? 

For the first time ever, he was… loved.

“Of course kiddo. Let’s get inside and get warmed up. I’ll make some hot chocolate!” 

“could… could you maybe read, some more? I…you did that when I was sick, right?” Patton squeezed his hand as they entered the house, letting go to start the cocoa as he slipped into his chair by the fireplace. 

“I did. I didn’t know you remembered that, kiddo. Or even heard it, actually.” Patton replied from the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later, passing him a mug, which smelled delicious. 

“I mean… I don’t, really, I just remember your voice. It… was nice.” He mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. Patton smiled warmly, grabbing the book of fairytales off the side table next to his own chair. He settled in, pushing up his glasses, glancing at Virgil, wrapped up in a blanket, closing his eyes as he listened to Patton read, the steady sound soothing as he occasionally sipped from his mug. 

Patton kept an eye on the kid, watching his head slowly droop as he read, managing to spring forwards and catch the mug before it slipped from Virgil’s hands and spilled onto his blanket. He set it aside with a soft smile, stroking Virgil’s bangs back, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“sweet dreams, little merrow.” He moved to step back, but Virgil stopped him, eyes just barely flickering open, hand pulling weakly at his sleeve. He chuckled, but complied, scooping Virgil off the chair and into his arms, resettling with him in his lap, cradling Virgil close to him, humming softly. Virgil melted into his arms, breathing deep and slow, and he couldn’t help but cry a little, at how far this kiddo had come. Only a few days ago, he would have flinched back at any touch. It was amazing, how resilient and brave Virgil was, that he was willing to trust again, willing to open up, willing to let Patton hold him while he slept and trust that nothing and no one would hurt him. 

“Love you, kiddo.” He whispered, closing his own eyes, surprised to feel Virgil shift against him a moment later. 

“love y’too, pat. You’re a good dad.” Virgil mumbled, nuzzling closer against him with a sleepy sigh, smiling as Patton’s arms held him a little tighter, enveloping him in all the safety he’d ever need. And if Patton cried a little harder at that, well, who could blame him?


End file.
